New Girl
by Justreadthebook
Summary: I know this has been done before but I'm going to change it a bit, Cammie and her twin Grant just moved from Maine. She meets new people and Grant wants to get back onto the football team. Cammie/Zach and all the other pairings. T for language and bc I'm paranoid. Stalker Josh included :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know this story has been done so many times but I looooooovvvveee this story and thought whoever made this up is a genius, I will give it a little difference and defiantly make it different then the others. As some of you know I have just gotten back to writing after ****around 2 months, but in my defense I was going through personal issues. ANYWAY! Hope you like this story!**

* * *

**(AN it's the first day after summer vacation)**

(Cammie's POV)

It was my first day of school after moving from Maine, and guess how I started my day? Shivering and soaking wet. You wanna know why? Because my idiot twin brother, Grant, thought it would be funny. Normal girls get woken up by they're alarm clocks, I get woken up to a bucket of freezing, ice-cold water dumped on me.

* * *

"Cammie... We... Need...To... Get ready for school" He said between laughing and trying to breathe.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screamed pushing him out of my room.

It took me half an hour to get ready including my shower. I got into a sequined black cami, white shorts and wedges with my Gucci rimless sunglasses. I put on some make up but I wasn't one of those girls that caked it on their faces.

I ran downstairs and saw Grant golfing down a bowl of cereal. I decided to take an apple and eat it on the way to school. That's when he decided to look up from his bowl.

"What do you think you're wearing?" he raised his eyebrows.

"An outfit. Come on we got to get to school, I don't want to be late!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran to his black Ferrari. We aren't spoiled if that's what your thinking, ok maybe we are, but only Grant has a good car and mine was still in Maine.

He came out grumbling and got into the driver's seat. We drove to school with the radio blasting.

"Hey Grant" I look at him as we pull into school.

"Yep"

"You won't mind if I call you _Granty _at school _would_ you?" I teased,"I mean it's only fair for waking me up with a bucket of water"

"I don't think so _Camster_" I pouted and gave him the puppy-dog face.

He parked a little far away from the school entrance and turned off the radio.

"Let's go Cam. Don't want to be late!" He said and pulled me out of the car.

I laughed and we started to walk into the school. I could feel their eyes on us and it made me uneasy. At our old school I was always invisible and no one saw me. Grant, not making it any better glared at every guy that even glanced at me.

When we got to the office we asked for our timetables and locker numbers. The lady was nice and handed them to us.

We had different homerooms but our lockers were just across the hall from each other. We went and got our stuff that was put in our lockers and went to homeroom.

"Bye Cammie! I'll meet you at the car after school!" Grant yelled as we walked separate ways to our class. At least... I thought was the way to my class.

* * *

**(AN I was going to stop here but i felt it was to short)**

* * *

(BPOV)**(I felt like we needed another point of view for Cammie coming in)**

I am so excited! I heard there are these new kids in our grade and Tina says the guy is super hot! I really want to meet them, especially the guy.

And if right on cue, as if my thoughts brought her here, the new girl walked in while the teacher was in the middle of his lecture.

"Um...hi. Sorry I'm late, I'm new here and I couldn't find my class" she apologized and gave him a note.

"Ah! Cameron! My name is Mr. Solomon, you can sit by Miss. Walters. Tina could you raise your hand so that she knows where to go." he told her. Oh, I feel so bad for her, by the time half the class is over her ear will by talked off.

She walked over to Tina and sat by the empty desk next to her. Almost instantly, Tina whips around to face her and practically gives her an interrogation.

"So your new! Cool! Where are you from? Who was the guy that you just came in with? You realize half the school was starring at you as you walked in? Do you have a boyfriend from where you used to live?" I heard her ask and Cameron look like she was lost after the first one.

"Um one, I'm from Maine, two that was my brother, three yes, and as for the boyfriend no." Oh, she actually got what Tina said.

After class, Cameron looked really dizzy, probably form all the questions Tina asked. I decided to wait for her and rescue her. She walked out of the class with Tina and I grabbed her and pulled her away from Tina's clutches.

"Hi! I saw Tina talking your ear off so I decided to rescue you" I explain and she became relived.

"Thank you! I fought I was going to become deaf" she said, "My name is Cameron by the way, but you can call me Cammie"

"Hey I'm Bex" I thought for a second then said, "hey what do you have next!"

"Um...Science" she said as she looked at her timetable.

"Oh, I don't have that class but my friend Macey does! I introduce you before I go to my next class" I dragged her to Mr. Mosckowitz room and find Macey.

"Macey this is Cammie, she is new and I have to go to my next class. Bye!" I run out of the room and get to class to see the one and only, Cammie's brother!

* * *

**This is my first Gallagher fanfic but I have written some down on paper before. If you could give suggestions that would be great! I also want to tell you guys that one of my stories is up for adoption called, Korra and her ****sister(2). At first it was just for fun but now I don't know what to write. So if you guys want to write the rest that would be great! Msg me or something to let me know. Finally, I will be putting links onto my profile of all Cammie and her friend's outfits if you wan to see them!**

**-Justreadthebook**

**(Jamison)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people of Fanfiction! I just had a cup of coffee and it's the middle of the night so I'm going to try and edit this after I write it but don't judge of spelling or ****grammar please! Another thing! My story is still up for adoption and if some one doesn't claim it by the 15 of April I'm going to just give up on it. Please R&R, flames accepted as a way to improve!**

* * *

_Previously,_

_"Thank you! I fought I was going to become deaf" she said, "My name is Cameron by the way, but you can call me Cammie"_

_"Hey I'm Bex" I thought for a second then said, "hey what do you have next!"_

_"Um...Science" she said as she looked at her timetable._

_"Oh, I don't have that class, but my friend Macey does! I introduce you before I go to my next class" I dragged her to Mr. Mosckowitz room and find Macey._

_"Macey this is Cammie, she is new and I have to go to my next class. Bye!"_

(CPOV)

Bex practically dragged me to my next class. It was good she knew Macey because I was probably going to die not knowing anyone.

"Hi" she said to me after she watched Bex run to her next class.

"Is she always like that?" I asked.

"Really crazy? Sometimes, I think it's because the new guy is in her next class." she explained. Wait. New guy? As in my brother?

"Do you mean my brother, Grant?" I asked.

"Oh, he's your brother. Good to know." she looked back at me, "So Cammie, we're gonna have to work on your cloths but I think we'll be good friends!"

What?

"Don't mind' Macey. It's her way of saying hi" A pixie looking girl came in and sat next to us, "Hi my names Elisabeth, but you can call me Liz"

"Hi my names-" I was about to introduce myself but she interrupted.

"Cammie. I know, Tina probably told the school by now." she added when she saw that I was confused.

"Miss. McHenry, Miss. Sutton and Miss. Morgan. I suggest you stop talking and listen" Mr. Mosckowitz said interrupting our conversation.

For the rest of the class we passed notes and I got to know them better. When class was over, me Liz and Bex had a free period so we went to the library and worked on the homework we got. We also planned a sleepover at my house.

"Hey Cammie, you want to sit with us at lunch?" Bex asked.

"Sure, but I have to talk to my brother before lunch." as I said this I saw Bex blush a bit.

"Bex I know you probably have a crush on my brother, so just so you know, I'm fine with it just don't make out in my face." I laughed at her and she punched my shoulder. Hard.

"Come on lets get to lunch" she mumbled.

We walked to our lockers to get our stuff for our next class then went to the cafeteria.

I saw Grant with a group of guys. They were ok but there was this one guy with dark brown-black hair and he looked really strong. The thing that got e though was his eyes. They were emerald green.

I walked up to Grant and the guys.

"Hey Grant, me and a couple of girls are gonna hang out at home so I call the living room." I told him.

"Come on! I wanted to use that room tonight!" he fake pouted.

"Nope. I'm using it. Bye!" I said popping the the p.

I walked back over to the girls and sat down at one of the tables they were sitting at. There were also some other people there to.

"Cammie this is Josh, Deedee, and Dillon" Bex said as I sat down pointing to the other people," there is also Zach, Nick and Jonas, but I don't know where they are"

Grant and the guys he was with sat down with us and I swore I saw Bex blush when she saw Grant.

"Oh, there they are" she finally said after getting over seeing Grant. (Insert eye rolling here).

"Hey girls this is Grant, and you must be Grant's sister, Cammie" The guy with the green eyes said. I nodded.

"That's Zach, Nick and Jonas" Macey said looking up from her magazine she was reading.

I smiled at them then turned to Bex.

"So we have the living room tonight and Grant promised he wouldn't bother us." I told her.

"One, you don't have to rub it in my face and two, I did no such thing!" Grant said. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Cool so what are we going to do" Bex asked.

"After school we're are going shopping then, Truth or Dare!" Macey said.

"Yes! Perfect!" Bex and Liz agreed. I groaned, I'm not a shopping kind of girl.

* * *

**So Goode? Bad? I don't care if you think it's bad BTW and I think that if you tell me what to fix it will help the story. Leave ****suggestions for the next chapter and msg me if you will adopt my old story.**

**-Jamison :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I love suggestions for the story and I will be starting another story soon too. I also didn't do a disclaimer soooo.. I don't own the Gallagher girls, but I wish I did. ):**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_"So we have the living room tonight and Grant promised he wouldn't bother us." I told Bex._

_"One, you don't have to rub it in my face and two, I did no such thing!" Grant said. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him._

_"Cool so what are we going to do" Bex asked._

_"After school we're are going shopping then, Truth or Dare!" Macey said._

_"Yes! Perfect!" Bex and Liz agreed. I groaned, I'm not a shopping kind of girl._

* * *

_EARLIER BEFORE_

* * *

(GPOV)

Wow. Cammie has a HOT friend! Her eyes sparkle. Oh no, I'm sounding like a girl.

"Hey guys, who is that next to my sister" I asked.

"Thats Rebecca, but if you want to live another day call her Bex." Zach said.

Zach, Nick, Jonas and me went over to Cammie and her friend, um friend**s**.

"Oh, there they are" Cammie's friend said.

"Hey girls this is Grant, and you must be Grant's sister, Cammie" Zach told the girls.

"That's Zach, Nick and Jonas" one of the girls said looking up from her magazine she was reading.

Cammie smiled at us then turned to her friend.

"So we have the living room tonight and Grant promised he wouldn't bother us." she said.

"One, you don't have to rub it in my face and two, I did no such thing!" I yelled at her.

After that me and the guys started talking.

_"_Dude we should totally crash their 'slumber-party'"Nick whispered to us.

"Sure, but if Cammie kills us and shoves our dead bodies into a active volcano, I blame you." I whispered back.

They laughed as though Cammie and the girls weren't a threat. I rolled my eyes. They probably don't have a sister that if you annoy you end up with your car's tires popped and the keys to your car 'mysteriously' disappearing.

"Your death bed" I warned. But then I realized something. Cammie's has a HOT friend is coming to my house!

"Oh, Grant I won't need a ride home anymore" Cammie said. _Perfect_.

* * *

(CPOV)

After school me and the girls met at Macey's car and drove to the mall. Yippee!(that was sarcasm).

I'm not the kind of girl that shops 24/7. I like to wear nice cloths, but I don't like to do the shopping part.

Probably 100,000,000 hours and all the stores in the mall later, Macey decided that we had an acceptable amount of cloths and we drove back to my house. Time for Truth or Dare. _Fun_! (Sarcasm intended).

We went straight to the living room. Unfortunately, Grant and some of his friends were there, did I mention he was with the football team too. Ugh, he is totally trying to piss me off.

"_Granty,_ what are you guys doing here" I tried to sound calm, and not go up to him and punch the living daylights out of him. Hey! I might sound like I'm over reacting but he loves to annoy me.

"Hey Cammie! We thought we could hang in here for a bit." Ohhh he is so going to be dead. I glared at him and I swear I saw him shrink back a bit.

"Come on guys lets just go to my room." I dragged them up the stairs and into my room. I locked my door and turned back to them.

"What the heck was that about!" Macey screamed in my ear. Ouch.

"I don't know. Just forget about it." I said, I didn't have the energy because _somebody_ dragged me though the mall all afternoon.

* * *

(GPOV)

Cammie is soooo angry. I'm going to be so dead later.

"Grant did you see their faces, they were so angry" One of the football players said, I think his name was Josh.

"Yah we're are so dead later" I got up and turned the TV on.

"Hey, I heard them talking about Truth or Dare at lunch" Zach looked at us, I didn't like that look.

"Watch it Goode" I glared.

He smirked and went toward the way Cammie went. Me and the guys followed.

* * *

(CPOV)

"Ok guys! Here are the rules! No freebies and every time you refuse a truth or dare you have to strip!" Macey instructed.

"WHAT! No! There are guys downstairs!" Liz screamed.

I heard a groan from outside the door. I was about to rip open the door when I had an idea. (Insert evil laughing face here). I grinned and the girls looked at me like I was insane.

"The guys are outside our door, I wanna have some fun!" I whispered to them and the grinned.

"Fine but Cammie you go first!" Bex said talking loud enough for the guys to hear.

"Ok ask away!" I said.

"Truth or Dare Cammie!" Liz said.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to let Macey dress you into anything you want then go down to the kitchen and get us some snacks!" Who is she and what did she do to nice, innocent Liz!

"Ok. Come on Macey."

* * *

**-30 min. later-**

* * *

After 30 minutes of pure torture, Macey though I was acceptable enough and let me go. I was wearing one of her new outfits she got at the mall. It was a red t-shrift, a black miniskirt and black and gold heels to match. **(Outfit on my profile)**.

I went downstairs and pretended to not notice the boys stares and my brothers glares. I went over to the kitchen and got a small box of cookies, smiled at the boys and walked back up to my room. I swear I saw drool coming from Zach's mouth, YES!

* * *

**AND.. done. Sooooo, Good(e), Bad? Thanks again for the ****comments...really.**

**-Jamison :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOD! This is my 4th chapter of this story! Wow! JK. But still, I'm on the 4th chapter already. Thanks so much for all the great reviews, so many of you thought this story was good(e) so I'm thanking you guys ****sooooo much. Happy Good Friday! I'm gonna do two chapters today so here's the next chapter:**

* * *

_Previously,_

_"The guys are outside our door, I wanna have some fun!" I whispered to them and the grinned._

_"Fine but Cammie you go first!" Bex said talking loud enough for the guys to hear._

_"Ok ask away!" I said._

_"Truth or Dare Cammie!" Liz said._

_"Dare!"_

_"I dare you to let Macey dress you into anything you want then go down to the kitchen and get us some snacks!" Who is she and what did she do to nice, innocent Liz!_

_I went downstairs and pretended to not notice the boys stares and my brothers glares. I went over to the kitchen and got a small box of cookies, smiled at the boys and walked back up to my room. I swear I saw drool coming from Zach's mouth, YES!_

* * *

(ZPOV) **(YAY! I wanted to do this POV for a while!)**

We heard Cammie come down after 30 minutes after we heard her dare. She was wearing a tight red t-shirt and _really_ short short-shorts. Out of the corner of my eye I saw some of the football team including _Josh _looking like they were having _certain_ kind of fantasies with Cammie in it. I saw Grant glaring daggers at them and saw me looking. He gave me a if-you-touch-my-sister-your-dead look. Uh oh.

She came out of the kitchen with a box of cookies. She seemed to notice us starring and smiled, turned around and went to her room.

I looked at the guys and then to Grant.

"You touch her, guys, you might not live to see the light again" Grant said glaring at us. He might be a problem in my operation get Cammie. **( :P )**

We walked back up the stairs as silent as we could and sat back on Grants bed listening to their game.

* * *

(CPOV)

I came in laughing and ran over to our little circle.

"Sooooo" Macey said, I knew her for only a couple hours and I already know she is impatient.

"Hilarious!" I exclaimed, "Bex, Truth or Dare!" I was feeling evil today.

"Dare, do you really need to ask" Oh she doesn't know what she is getting into.

"I dare you to kiss Grant in front of all the guys on the lips!" She blushed so much that we all laughed.

* * *

(GPOV)

...OMG! YES!

* * *

(BPOV)

"CAMMIE!" I screamed, she knew I wouldn't back out. UGH!

I stopped out of the room and saw the guys on Grant's bed trying to look like they weren't listening. ( insert rolling eyes her)

"Hey guys!" I said walking in.

"Um.. hi Bex" Grant said. Awww he is trying to act innocent. Idiot.

I smiled and sat next to them. Darn it I should have brought a camera their faces are hilarious!

"You guys are acting funny" I stated.

"What? Really. Um" Guess who said that. You guessed it. Grant.

I sighed " look this is a dare, ok"

He nodded.

I got up and kissed him. On the lips. I hate Cammie!

I pulled back blushing. The guys were wolf whistling and being the perverts they were. Ugh.

Getting up I kicked the guys on my way out and closed the door.

When I walked into the room the girls were laughing so much that I thought they were going to loose their lungs.

I glared at them and they seemed to get the message.

"Oh Lizzie, Truth or Dare!" I looked at Liz.

"Truth-h-h" she stuttered. Unlike Cam I was more caring and went easy on her. I wasn't so _evil_.

"Ok Lizzie! Who do you like out of all the guys in the grade?" I asked.

She blushed so much her head looked like a tomato.

"Jonas" she whispered.

We grinned. Nerd love!

* * *

(MPOV)

Awwww. Liz like Jonas! So cute!

"Macey since you haven't gone yet, Truth or Dare!" Liz said. I grinned.

"Dare." I said with a 'duh' tone.

"I dare you to sing Good Girls go Bad by Cobra Starships!" Easy Peasy, "In the living room!"ok.

I ran to the living room with the girls running after me. The boys looked out of Grant's room and followed.

I hopped on the coffee table and started to sing.

_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go bad_

_I know your type_  
_Yeah daddy's lil' girl_  
_Just take a bite_  
_Let me shake up your world_  
_Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_  
_I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy_  
_'Til I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_You were hanging in the corner_  
_With your five best friends_  
_You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go_

_I know your type_  
_Boy you're dangerous_  
_Yeah you're that guy_  
_I'd be stupid to trust_  
_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_  
_You make me want to lose control_

_She was so shy_  
_'Til I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I was hanging in the corner_  
_With my five best friends_  
_I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go bad_

_Oh she got a way with them boys in the place_  
_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_  
_And he got a way with them girls in the back_  
_Actin' like they too hot to dance_

_Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place_  
_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_  
_And he got a way with them girls in the back_  
_Actin' like they too hot to dance_

_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Them good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go bad_

_I was hanging in the corner_  
_With my five best friends_  
_I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go_

I laughed and got off the coffee tabled bowing at the clapping and cheering.

"Lets watch a movie I'm tired" Cammie said.

"Dibbs on the couch!" Grant and Nick said jumping onto the couch. I rolled my eyes. The couch was big enough to fit all of us.

* * *

**And scene! I don't want to spend to much time on the truths and dares because it's not all about that, I might add another one later but I want to focus on the school too. Hope you like it!**

**-Jamison :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**5th chapter! You guys are spamming my e-mail! If I leave my computer for 10 minutes I get 15 new messages! Thx soooo much! On another note I will probably post my next story later this week. Sorry for the delay. Now back to this story:**

* * *

_Previously,_

_"I dare you to kiss Grant in front of all the guys on the lips!" She blushed so much that we all laughed._

_"Ok Lizzie! Who do you like out of all the guys in the grade?" I asked._

_She blushed so much her head looked like a tomato._

_"Jonas" she whispered._

_"I dare you to sing Good Girls go Bad by Cobra Starships!" Easy Peasy, "In the living room!"ok._

_"Lets watch a movie I'm tired" Cammie said._

* * *

(CPOV)

Grant went to go get some popcorn and a bottle of water from the kitchen. I got out some of the fuzzy beanbags from my room and put them in front of the couch while the guys had picked out one of Grant's action movies about spies and sat on the couch.

Liz grabbed one of the blankets and we threw it over our-selves. Grant came back in and got the movie started. I can't tell you how it ended because I fell asleep 20 minutes into it.

* * *

It was about 4 in the morning when I heard someone screaming in my ear.

"Cammie get you but up NOW!" I think that was Macey.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I sat up. I didn't get much time to think of what happened because I felt someone dragging me to my room.

Macey pushed me into my bathroom and yelled at me to take a shower from the other side of the door.

"And don't take to long falling asleep in the shower, or else, you still owe me from last night!" Bex shouted.

10 minutes later I finished and was now somewhat awake and not a zombie.

Macey and Bex put me into a blue one shoulder t-shirt and ripped jeans. The did my make-up while Liz did my hair. The whole time I was thinking 'What?'. They handed me a pair of Hollister flip-flops and we went back downstairs. **(outfit on my profile)**.

I grabbed a piece of toast and my bag and we headed off to school. The boys were still asleep on the couch and they probably wouldn't be at school till 3rd period, especially if I'm taking Grant's car. We laughed as we got into the car and drove off to school.

"I wonder if they will go to school or just sit on the couch?" I wondered.

"I feel bad for leaving them" Liz said.

"Oh well, they deserved it" Macey laughed.

We arrived at school and walked up to the front door.

Bex and I walked away from Macey and Liz and went to our homeroom. This time I sat next to Bex so I wouldn't go deaf. Soon the bell rang and Mr. Solomon walked in.

The rest of the morning was boring and uneventful so I wont go into specifics. When it was time for lunch we all sat at the same table as yesterday and complained how boring school was and why we had so much homework.

"CAMMIE!" shit. Grant came after all.

"Oh, hi Grant, how you doing" I tried to ask innocently, tried. I ended up laughing to much.

"We had to walk for an hour!" he screamed, also getting the attention of the rest of the cafeteria.

Zach, Jonas and Nick came over and they looked like they ran a marathon, except less sweaty. I felt kind of bad as they dropped onto their chairs, Jonas missed and fell to the floor.

"Sorry guys, you looked tired and we didn't want to wake you up" Liz explained. They groaned and started to eat their lunch. Now I really felt bad.

After lunch, I went to my locker to get my stuff for my next class. As I turned around Josh was standing behind me.

"Hey Cammie." He said.

"Hi, um I need to get to my next class, sorry about earlier" I pushed past him to my class but he grabbed my arm. Um creeper alert. **(I hate Josh's ****character, he was like a baby in the real story)**.

"No problem, your my neighbor. Anyway I was wondering if you would like to go out tomorrow, it's a Friday and all" Ugh. Really, I don't even know him, besides I wouldn't get to see if Zach liked me. Although this morning probably didn't help.

"Um sorry Josh, I don't really know you that well" I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm again.

"Josh-" I was going to tell him I was going to be late but he cut me off. By kissing me. Ugh. I heard a cough and tried to pull away. It was Grant, perfect!

"Grant can you tell Josh I don't like him. I need to go" I pushed passed my pissed off brother and went to class.

None of the girls were in my class but Zach and Jonas were. _Fun_.

I sat down at the seat I sat at yesterday, next to Jonas and got out the work for today.

Zach came in right before the bell rang and sat next to me. He still looked tiered and his hair was a little messed up. He noticed me looking at me and smirked. I blushed and turned to the front of the room where the teacher was talking about some math problem that had no true answer. 'Then what's the point of teaching us this?' was what the whole class was probably thinking.

I was getting confused so I ended up zoning out and started to daydream, it may or may not have included Zach. I felt a piece of paper passed onto my desk and looked down.

**BOLD-Cammie **_ITALICS- Zach_

_You confused too? I think what he is saying is going through one ear and out the other :P_

**Yep I just started zoning out. I should probably ask Liz or Jonas for help. -_-**

**Sorry for this morning. We really didn't want to wake you guys up.** :P

_No problem. You just owe me now._ Uh oh.

* * *

**Done! Just to clear you up I realllllllyyyy hate Josh in the Gallagher girls. He is annoying and such a baby. Thx again for all the reviews and I hope to keep posting more stories!**

**-Jamison**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! My new story is up BTW. Another thing, GO JOMMIE HATERS! I love your reviews about how you hate Josh. Anyway back to the new chapter, I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Previously,_

_"Um sorry Josh, I don't really know you that well" I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm again._

_"Josh-" I was going to tell him I was going to be late but he cut me off. By kissing me. Ugh. I heard a cough and tried to pull away. It was Grant, perfect!_

_I was getting confused so I ended up zoning out and started to daydream, it may or may not have included Zach. I felt a piece of paper passed onto my desk and I looked down._

* * *

(CPOV)

After class ended I walked out and tried to find Bex and Liz so we could go to our next class, avoiding Josh at all costs. I walked down the crowded hallway thinking about what Zach was going to do since I _owed_ him. Once I was halfway to class I saw Bex and Liz ushering me over to Liz's locker.

"Hey! Ready for class, I'm pretty sure there is a pop quiz today" I told them walking over. Oops, probably shouldn't have said that, Liz is freaking out now.

"What! I didn't study! Do you think I'm gonna fail? WHat is it on!" Liz started to hyperventilating. Note to self, don't tell Liz we have a pop quiz right before that class. I looked at Bex and made a face that said Oops, then turned to Liz and tried to calm her down.

"Liz, don't worry, you'll do fine. Besides, I don't even know if that's true, Tina told me" I said. That seemed to help and she calmed down a bit.

"Come on guys, we should get to class so we can study if there_ is _a pop quiz." Bex pushed us to class and we sat in the back of the room so we could have more time to study.

In the end there wasn't a pop quiz so we pretty much studied and crammed everything from yesterday for nothing. We did understand the class though and answered all the questions right.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow. I have to go to Grant's tryouts for the football team" I rolled my eyes and they snickered as we walked out of class.

"Nothing much a little studying, maybe I could go with you to the tryouts so you won't get bored" Bex said, but I knew she just wanted to see Grant. Although I shouldn't be talking, Zach was on the football team too and I wasn't just going for Grant. Not that I was going to tell anyone that.

"I have to go to the Library with Jonas so I can't go, sorry" Liz apologized, "I also have to baby sit" she added when she saw us grinned at her.

"Ok, Bex we should meet at my locker so we can walk to the field together after school" I thought aloud.

"K Cam, do you know when tryouts end, I need to get a ride" she explained.

"You can just come home with us. We'll drive you home after. Is Macey going to come, I know Nick will be there" I laughed. Macey probably has a crush on Nick, even if he can be a jerk, he probably grew on her.

"Go where?" speak of the devil, and the devil will appear.

"Hey Macey! Bex and I are going to Grant's football tryouts tomorrow, and we were wondering if you were going to come and cheer on Nick" I teased. She elbowed me in the stomach gut I kept laughing.

"Yeah I'll go, I guess. Could you give me a ride though" she said. We went to walk out of the school since we had free period and it was the last period of the day.

"Sure, what do you want to do today, I don't feel like going home right away" I asked. I also didn't want to deal with Grant right now.

"Is it because of Grant, I saw he was fuming last period, what happened?" Macey probably read my mind. I sighed and told them about what happened before class. The scowled and offered to kill Josh for me. I think they were over reacting a bit.

" You know what makes this even worse, Josh lives right across the street from you. Grant probably wont let you go outside the house without a escort" Macey smirked and I groaned and dropped onto a bench close by. This Josh thing is going_ perfect_!

"You could move in with us for the rest of the year!" Bex exclaimed. As much as that sounded like a good idea Grant and my Mom wouldn't let me because of a perverted guy across the street. I told them that and they frowned.

"Hey guys! What you doing!" Zach said running up to us and sitting next to me on the bench.

"Figuring out how to avoid Josh for the rest of my life. How 'bout you?" I looked up at him. I never noticed how tall he was till now. He was like a head taller than me. he looked a little pissed off when i said that, wonder why.

"Yeah Grant told me about that. Hey! You coming to tryouts tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah we're all going!" Macey butted in. I mentally rolled my eyes and got up off the bench.

"I have to go see ya tomorrow, k?" I said and went to Grant's car where he was waiting in the drivers seat. This is going to be a long ride.

* * *

**Tada! I don't know about you but the whole football thing seems a little over done. Also, because of all the comments about how Josh is annoying and should die in a hole, I'm going to add more of him being a jerk in later chapters. So. Goode? Bad? plz review.****  
**

**-Jamison :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**First! I LOVE your comments about Josh, I was reading some and cracked up. My favorite was from Crazy 4 Goode and I'm pretty sure that they don't like Josh XD. Second, if you haven't already read my new story, READ IT OR YOU WILL END UP LIKE JOSH! Otherwise, I have come to a decision that I will in-fact be making it a full story. Lastly, I would like to thank you all for the support and I will make sure to keep making chapters for you guys THANKS!**

* * *

_Previously,_

_"Hey guys! What you doing!" Zach said running up to us and sitting next to me on the bench._

_"Figuring out how to avoid Josh for the rest of my life. How 'bout you?" I looked up at him. I never noticed how tall he was till now. He was like a head taller than me. he looked a little pissed off when i said that, wonder why._

_"Yeah Grant told me about that. Hey! You coming to tryouts tomorrow?" he asked._

_"Yeah we're all going!" Macey butted in. I mentally rolled my eyes and got up off the bench._

_"I have to go see ya tomorrow, k?" I said and went to Grant's car where he was waiting in the driver's seat. This is going to be a long ride._

* * *

(CPOV)

The drive back home was really awkward and every time Grant could he would give me a weird appraisalish look. I'm kinda scared to talk, or move for that matter. Hm, this says a lot about our relationship. I'm going to have to look into this latter.

We pulled into the driveway and sat in the car for a second. He turned to me and stared. It was kind of creepy...

"Cammie why was Josh kissing you?" Grant finally said, I was starting to wonder if he was now suddenly mute.

"He came up to me in the hallway and asked me out. I told him no, but he wouldn't let me go to class and kissed me" I was getting tired of telling the story to be honest. I mean, I know Josh kissed me and all but they were making such a big deal of it.

He sighed and muttered something about kicking Josh's but later and we got out of the car. I ran in and did my homework as quick as possible, I probably got half them wrong because I wasn't really thinking about them.

After I finished, I grabbed some dinner then went back to my room. I didn't feel like talking tonight so I just stayed in my room and listened to music. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew my alarm was blaring in my ear.

I rushed to get ready, making sure to put on 'Macey approved' cloths and waited for Grant by the car. We drove to school and I ran over to our friends that were by the doors to the school. I saw Josh at the corner of my eye and tried to ignore him.

"Hey! I slept in. See you guys at tryouts later today!" I added the last part to the guys as Bex dragged me to our homeroom. I was kind of glad she did because Josh started to head over. The rest of the day was uneventful so I will spare you the details.

* * *

(still CPOV)

School just ended and I was waiting at my locker for Bex. Today was almost Josh free, I mean you can't fully ignore him if he's in two of your classes. I had just gotten out of class so I hadn't waited to long but I was getting impatient.

"Hey Cammie. I haven't gotten to talk to you today" Oh no. I turn around and fake a smile at Josh.

"Hey Josh, I have to go to Grant's tryouts. See you around!" I found Bex and Macey a little ways away, down the hallway and ran over to her. I pulled them out into the field and sat down on one of the benches next to the coach.

Bex, Macey and I watched as the guys ran out from the locker room and over to the coach. They ran around the field a couple of times before going into groups and doing some drills. I honestly couldn't tell you the names of the drills and things they did were. All I know is they did stuff for stuff, with stuff. Also there was a lot of running. **(I don't know a lot about football and what they do so yah...)**.

They split up into two groups and started to play some matches **(is that what you call it?) **against each other. Grant was with Zach and some other guys and the rest of the guys were n the other team. It went on like that for a half hour before the coach thought he figured 'everything out'.

I was kind of glad, I was getting bored until Zach came over. He had sweat drops on his hair and made his hair glisten.

"Hey! Ready to go, Coach is letting us go" as he said this he saw me shift away from him because of how sweaty he was and smirked " Hey Cam, want a HUG!"

I screamed and ran to the car. He caught up to me and picked me up, pulling me into his sweaty self.

"UGH! Zach let me go, your all smelly!" he ignored me and threw me over his shoulder, walking back over to the field. As we walked over there I thought of something, _revenge_. I looked over to Macey and Bex. I smirked and they seemed to get the message. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**I know this probably isn't one of my best chapters but I've been re-writing this for a couple days so yeah... R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! You probably want to yell at me, BUT! It was only a week chill. Two other things I want to tell you is 1.) I want to see one of your stories that has more than fifteen chapters. It can be a fanfic of any of the following stories:**

**-Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**-Gallagher Girls (of course)**

**Harry Potter**

**-Eragon**

**or**

**-Vampire diaries**

**I picked these because I have yet to see a story that is more than 5 chapters. Msg me at JamisonLove, tell me the title of your story and, if you are a guest, your username. 2.) I will be using a new account so I will be only continuing this story and I will be writing new ones.**

**Sorry for this taking to long, enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously,_

_"Hey! Ready to go, Coach is letting us go" as he said this he saw me shift away from him because of how sweaty he was and smirked " Hey Cam, want a HUG!"_

_I screamed and ran to the car. He caught up to me and picked me up, pulling me into his sweaty self._

_"UGH! Zach let me go, your all smelly!" he ignored me and threw me over his shoulder, walking back over to the field. As we walked over there I thought of something, revenge. I looked over to Macey and Bex. I smirked and they seemed to get the message. This is going to be fun._

* * *

(CPOV)

Bex, Macey and I were back at my house after the game and the guys were downstairs doing god knows what. We were planing on how to prank them when mom came up to ask us to help cook diner. I turned to them and smirked.

"I know what we are going to do!" they seemed to have the same idea, because we came to an unspoken agreement to not eat tonight...

Mom told us we were going to have spaghetti and meatballs and we were on meatball duty. (insert happy dance here)

When mom wasn't looking we took some really hot, hot sauce and put it into the middle of the meatballs. This might not sound bad, but Mom loves spicy foods so this hot sauce was like putting a ghost pepper in your mouth **(in the Guinness world ****records as the hottest chili pepper in the world).** Mom wasn't going to eat with us so she wouldn't figure it out right away.

After we finished we put diner on the table, making sure to put the meatballs extra close to the boys seats, and sat down.

"Grant! Diner is ready!" Mom called then went upstairs.

Grant and the guys sat down and served themselves. To make sure it didn't look suspicious we had some pasta and went to the living room to eat.

After five minutes we heard yelling and panting in the dinning room. Revenge is so sweet. The guys ran in with pissed off looks on there faces and glared at us. We looked at them and then at each other. I bolted from the couch and laughed as we ran to my room and locked the door.

They banged on the door to let them in. They didn't sound to happy, oh well, I didn't see myself any happy when there was a sweaty, stinky Zach chasing me around the field.

* * *

(GPOV)

Me and the guys were sitting in the living room playing some video games when mom called us for diner.

"Grant! Diner is ready!"

We walked to the dinner table to see Cammie, Bex, and Macey grabbing some food and walk into the living room. We sat down and pilled our plates with pasta and meatballs. At first everything was fine till all of a sudden it felt like my mouth was now five thousand degrees! I looked around and saw that everyone else was also in the same disposition.

I ran to the sink and poured water into my mouth over and over again. Once the burning felling became more mild I looked over to the other guys.

"CAMMIE! YOU ARE DEAD!" I yelled and stormed over to the living room. The guys followed and if looks could kill, the girls would be dead and in hell right now.

They looked over to us innocently then looked at each other. Cammie bolted from the couch and ran up the stairs laughing with the girls behind her. They ran into Cammie's room and I heard the faint click at her door. _Cammie, Cammie, Cammie. A locked door won't help you now_ I thought.

We walked to the door and knocked, ok we practically tried to break down the door.

"Cameron, open the door NOW!" Zach shouted. Hmm, thats gonna bite him back later.

Then I realized something. I ran back downstairs and got the key to unlock the door and ran back up.

I unlocked the dor and almost ripped the door open. PAY BACK!

* * *

(CPOV)

Uh-oh.

* * *

(BPOV)

We're dead.

* * *

(MPOV)

Make sure my mom knows that she was a bitch! Good bye world!

* * *

**AND... Scene! This is the last chapter of this account to read more from this story look for New Girl by JamisonLove**

**-Jamison :P**


	9. AN

**For those people that didn't read the authors note on my last chapter I would like to tell yo that I have a new account and will be finishing this story on this account to see the next chapter go to my new account: JamisonLove.** (My name is Jamison, it doesn't mean the whiskey named Jamison, so my username isn't promoting achohal thank you very much)**. Also thank you to the readers that sent in their stories.**

**See ya'**

**-Jamison :P**


End file.
